Wonderstruck
by IsabellaHeat
Summary: The Ogre wars have ravaged the Enchanted Forest. Princess Emma White Swan is about to be forced into a loveless marriage when she meets the love of her life at a ball. The politics of the Enchanted Forest are forever shifting like the tides. Will Emma get swept up in them or will she find something worth fighting for in a woman whose known too much heartbreak in her life all ready?
1. Chapter 1

**Wonderstruck **

**Chapter 1:**

The ogre wars tore the lands apart for many years. Every time their rebellion seemed to die down, they would appear again twice as fierce as before and begin their assaults. This was the world of the Enchanted Forest that Princess Emma White Swan had grown up in. It was hard in a way knowing her beloved father, King James, had been cut down by an ogre's hand when she was only eight years old but her mother, the veritable Queen of Queens had protected the White-Swan Kingdom by herself from the moment the news had come that the King had fallen in the battle.

Princess Emma, now almost 20 summers, was a beautiful sight to behold. Queen Snow watched from the high stone balcony as her daughter pulled back on the bow and sent the arrow flying directly at the target that had been set up in the courtyard for her training purposes. Emma, the queen noticed, hit the red bulls eye dead on. The arrow quivered from the sheer force the Princess had used to put it there, it's light blue feathers shivering in the wind. She smiled sadly, knowing her daughter wanted to be like her father more than anything. With the sun sparkling on her golden hair, which she'd tied back with a simple leather thong and the leather pants and tunic she insisted on wearing she could see the countenance of the fallen King.

"You'd be so proud of her Charming," She murmured as she spun the green stoned ring on her finger.

"My liege?" She twisted, looking to her general.

"Yes?" She asked as the older man stepped into the room with a deep bow. His armor clanging a bit as he moved but she didn't mind. The former Leviathan was the only true protection she had since James had fallen in battle. Though not many realized the Queen had just as much ability as her daughter to protect herself, she chose to allow Lancelot to protect her.

"The war council is meeting your grace in the throne room. If it pleases her majesty to join us…"

"I will be right there." Snow offered the man a small smile to which he returned.

"Lancelot?" She called as he turned his helmet still in his hands.

"Your grace?"

"Thank you."

"For what your majesty," The man arched an eyebrow. In his youth, he was a handsome man. War had aged him rather prematurely.

She reached up touching the scar that ran across his cheek and down towards his collar bone. "I never properly thanked you for trying to save my husband that night. I'm sorry for that."

"You don't owe me anything. If I had been faster, the King would still be with us."

"As is you risked your life for his. I owe you a great deal of thanks for that. You brought him home." She offered him a small sad smile which he returned.

"It was an honor to serve under him. He was a great man."

"Yes, he was. May I beg another favor of you my friend?"

"Of course your majesty; anything you ask is yours." The man lifted a hand from his helmet and pressed it to his chest with a closed fist.

"Protect my daughter. Should she ever need it."

"With my very soul," He bowed his head to her.

Snow smiled sadly. "Hopefully it won't come to that."

"If it does your grace I will not hesitate. The princess will be safe no matter what it costs me."

Snow nodded, "Please don't let her know that I've asked this of you. She'll never forgive me. She's too much like her father."

"Yes, she is her father's daughter your majesty."

Snow offered him a small sad smile. "We should be going. This war won't win itself."

Lancelot nodded and offered the aging Queen his arm. She was still as beautiful as she had been but the war and losing her beloved had taken its toll on her as well. He could see the way she carried herself when in private. Her shoulders hunched a little, her mouth downturned. The sparkle that had once been in her eyes was rarely seen now.

* * *

"It would be best your majesty to marry your daughter to Prince Stefan of Moonshollow." After the meeting with her war council, the nobles had commandeered a meeting with her to discuss the politics of the realm and the things that needed to be done to ensure the safety of the Kingdom.

"They have a strong army and with the never ending forest at its borders it will be difficult for the ogres and giants to come through to get to them. It would also provide us with a powerful ally to the east that will protect our borders." Lord Roderick seemed to be the leader of this band and as such stepped forward to speak on such matters.

"Queen Rapunzel and I have spoken of a marriage contract," The Queen began slowly, as soon as the words left her mouth the men seemed to titter like old maids in excitement over the prospect of the Queen having listened to their wants. They were dying to marry Emma off to the nearest Kingdom hoping to strengthen their borders and provide more able bodied men to defend their sorry hides.

"However it is difficult for me to allow my only child to be forced into a loveless marriage." The Queen steepled her fingers in front of her, jade eyes that she shared with her daughter staring around at the various men sitting around the large table. She'd kept the round table her husband had insisted on when they took the Kingdom. She almost regretted that decision now given that she had to look at these idiots on equal footing.

"Your grace, surely the good of the Kingdom trumps one marriage." Lord Roderick immediately protested, his dark eyes flashing with anger.

"The good of the Kingdom will not be had by forcing my child into a marriage she does not want nor need. With the mountains at our back, we have a natural defense that Moonshollow is lacking. We also have the dwarf mines there with their endless supply of fairy dust." She nodded to Grumpy, who gave her a small nod of his head but remained quiet.

Despite his gruff exterior, he was Emma's godfather and as such he didn't much like the way they were trying to force his favorite (and only) goddaughter into a marriage. He folded his arms, cutting his eyes at the spoiled dandy that dared try to protest against his Queen's words and his goddaughter's happiness.

"She's nearly twenty years old your grace. She reached marrying age at sixteen. She is being viewed as an old maid by civilized society."

"Watch your tone." Grumpy snarled and reached for his axe, his eyes cutting at the white haired lord who swallowed and shrunk slightly into his seat before sitting forward again as though the threat weren't very real.

Grumpy grinned clearly ready for the fight; his teeth gnashed as he pushed himself up out of his chair. Snow smiled softly and shook her head subtly earning a slight pout from the prickly dwarf. He sat back down with a muttered curse under his breath clearly wanting to defend Emma.

"My daughter is not an old maid. She is my only comfort without my dear husband. Everyone understands a mother's want to be with her only child since she is the only blood family I have left." Snow explained slowly though she too was growing angry with the way they were speaking.

Lord Roderick opened his mouth again to protest but Snow lifted a hand halting him. "Emma's birthday fast approaches. She will be twenty summers in barely a moon. We will throw a ball and invite our allies. Should someone catch my daughter's eye, we will make the proper movements to join the Kingdoms together at that point. Until then I beg you my lords allow me a bit of peace so that I might enjoy what's left of my time with my daughter before she is married and moved away from me." She rose to her feet, Grumpy, taking her silent signal, moved to her side.

"Good day my lords," She dipped into a slight curtsy as the men rose from their chairs and bowed deeply to her in return. She moved away from the round table and head towards the door Grumpy following close behind.

"Thank God that's over with sister." He muttered as soon as the doors fell closed behind them.

"Yes thank God indeed." Snow's shoulders hunched once more as they often did when in private.

Grumpy bit his lip shifting from foot to foot. He wasn't good at this comforting stuff. He was more of the smack you on your back and tell you to get over it persuasion but it was difficult to do that with Snow. He knew how hard the King's death had been on her. Even harder still because Emma while old enough to understand a bit of what was going on, still didn't want to believe that her Daddy was gone.

"Did Queen Rapunzel and King Flynn actually make an offer of a contract?" He asked, knowing Snow well enough to know that she may have lied to get the council off her back.

"No. They didn't. No one has."

"What are you gonna do?" He asked, carefully putting his pickaxe through the strap on his back.

"I don't know. No one wants a marriage contract with Emma."

"Why do you think that is?" Grumpy cocked his head.

"Because she's my daughter; and James'…she has my stubbornness and his head for strategy. She's a good warrior too. They're threatened by her. They say she's too masculine, that she doesn't know her place in society."

"They want a wife that's gonna have a head full of hot air." Grumpy pointed out in his usual blunt manner.

"Yes, they don't want an equal. They want a woman that is content to be left at home with the children. Emma won't tolerate that. She'd insist on being in the middle of battle with her spouse. That's just her way."

"Just like you." Grumpy sighed as they entered the Queen's chambers.

"Yes, just like me."

"You're afraid they'd break her spirit aren't you sister?"

"I know they would. Whoever marries Emma must be forward thinking. She won't allow herself to be barefoot and pregnant in the traditional sense of those words and I'm afraid none of the Princes in the surrounding Kingdoms view things that way."

"What about her friend Pinocchio? They always seemed close." Grumpy offered as the Queen moved to the balcony once again. She could usually be found out there staring off at the mountains as though it would bring James home.

"The nobles would never agree to such a union. He isn't a prince nor does he wield any particular type of power or sway. He would be perfect otherwise. Unfortunately we're royalty and as royalty we're expected to marry other royals."

"That's some sort of bullshit if I ever heard it."

The queen smiled at his language and gruff tone. She knew it was only because of his protective feelings for Emma and herself.

"So my goddaughter gets to suffer because they can't get their heads out of their asses." He continued to rant as moved up beside her on the stone balcony.

"Grumpy,"

"No, Snow. You know what I'm saying is true." He waved a gloved hand in her direction.

"I do." The Queen couldn't deny his words for a moment.

She and Grumpy had always been close. Though she adored all the dwarves, they had a special bond. James once commented that he wouldn't be surprised if he awoke to find Grumpy wedged between him and Snow at night. Until Emma had been born and then he always suspected the dwarf would sleep in the bed beside their daughter's crib because he wanted to see her safe. He always did adore that Emma was so like him in nature despite the fact that Snow and James both tried to nurture that out of her.

"So what's our next move?"

"Ours?"

"You screwed it up enough by not telling them to shove it up their asses back there. I'm not going to stand around and let my goddaughter suffer because they're too stupid to see the light. She doesn't need a husband. She needs a partner." He wouldn't tell Snow what he knew about Emma. Truthfully, he felt that was up to Emma to tell her mother though she often confided in him for fear of angering/upsetting her only blood relative.

"I don't know how to give her one." Snow shook her head, her eyes trailing away from the mountain and back to Grumpy, who moved closer.

"Plan the damn ball and see what she does. She might just take you by surprise." He turned, "I'm going to find Emma. We had plans to spar."

"She'll like that. She's missed having you here."

"Yeah; I missed being here." With those parting words, the scruffy dwarf left leaving the White Queen to her thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wonderstruck **

**Chapter 2 **

**Author's Notes: I've been working on this for a few days and I think I've gotten it to the point where I'm satisfied with it. Sadly no Regina, not yet but she is coming I promise. I hope you guys enjoy and like always please let me know! ~ Bella**

* * *

"Hey kid," Grumpy said gruffly.

"Hey short stop," Emma greeted in return with a small smile. It used to bother her that Grumpy called her kid but now it was just a term he used to try and rile her up.

"That was weak Em," Grumpy pointed out as he pulled out his pick axe from the leather strap across his back. He stomped out into the arena, the dirt kicking up dust around his slight frame.

She rolled her eyes drawing her sword from her hip. "I can't help it if you're tiny."

"You call me tiny and I'll show you just where I'm not tiny," The dwarf threatened gruffly making Emma snicker.

She always liked the way he spoke to her. She didn't feel like she had to be so "proper". She wanted to curl her upper lip up at the term. It was the biggest complaint she had about being a princess; other than the being locked up on the castle grounds and not allowed to explore. She wanted adventure, she wanted to see the world and fight battles like her father but as a woman she wasn't allowed that sort of thing. Yet her mother spoiled her since her father's death and allowed her to learn the sword and archery; whatever she wanted was hers. She knew her mother was often trying to make up for her father being gone but she couldn't help but take advantage of her mother's willingness to give in. It was why she was allowed all the things she'd been allowed. It was also the source of her current problems.

Grumpy took up position with his axe eyeing the blonde princess. "Your Mom's having problems you know."

"Oh?" Emma asked as she stalked forward swinging her sword in a high arc that Grumpy easily countered.

"You need to tell her about your…proclivities." Grumpy brought the pickaxe down and swung wide as Emma jumped back.

"She doesn't need to know about that." Emma flushed, cutting her eyes at the dwarf. "You didn't tell her did you?"

"Do you think I'm stupid kid? It'd break her heart to learn that I knew before she did."

"You think that's what she'll be mad about?"

"Hell I know she will," Grumpy countered a low swing from Emma's sword, sparks flying as steel met steel.

"I think she'll be mad about other things first," Emma muttered.

"Your Mom may be a lot of things kid but she does love you." Grumpy pointed out as he ducked Emma's swing and brought his axe up to try and hit her in the stomach. She jumped back again as they broke apart.

"I didn't say she didn't love me snaggle tooth," She cut her eyes at the dwarf who glared at her. He'd once called her that when she'd lost her second tooth at six. She sometimes used the nickname on him to piss him off and it always pissed him off. He grumbled but she pushed on. "I just don't want to disappoint her with my…choices. Ever since I was little, she's had this fantasy of me in a wedding dress walking down the aisle to my prince charming."

"Little does she know its Princess Charming you want," Grumpy muttered.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Thanks for making me feel like an asshole you shriveled up shrimp."

"Watch your tone you bleached out little brat." Grumpy snapped, but his eyes were sparkling.

Emma laughed, "yeah, yeah."

"In all seriousness kid, talk to your Mom; I've known her for a long time and I know she just wants you to be happy."

"It'll disappoint her and that's the last thing I want to do." Emma lowered the sword, her head tilted downward.

Grumpy sighed, his pickaxe hitting the packed ground as he stared at her. "She's not going to be disappointed." They'd had this argument a few times since Emma had confessed her feelings for her own sex to him. No matter what he said or did though it never seemed to make a difference. Emma was determined; she wouldn't tell her mother until she was forced to.

"She will be Grumpy. And that was one thing I promised my father on his grave that I wouldn't do. I won't make my mother cry and that's what will happen if she finds out."

Grumpy took a breath, his nose and ears turning red a little as his ire rose. "Listen to me kid. You ain't getting any younger and the nobles are making plans that your mother is going to have to follow through with even if she's heartsick at the thought of 'em."

"What?" Emma almost dropped the sword she was leaning against as her jade eyes bugged out of her head.

"You heard me. They're planning on marrying you off and you'd best get on talking to your Mom because she's just about the only one that stands a chance in hell at saving you from that fate." Grumpy sighed as he swung his axe around. "Talk to her Emma." It was rare for him to use her name but when he did it meant business. "You don't have much time."

Emma frowned, staring at him before giving him a nod.

* * *

"Emma," Her mother's soft voice echoed in her chambers. Emma looked up from braiding her hair at her vanity. She watched in the polished silver surface of the mirror as her mother came closer with a tender smile. Jade eyes met jade in the mirror as mother and daughter stared at one another.

"What's wrong mother?" She asked, unable to stand the silence.

"Your birthday is fast approaching. You'll be twenty summers. It's a big day."

"It's just another day Momma." Emma pointed out as her mother took her hair in her hands and completed the braid she'd started.

"I've been thinking of how we should celebrate." Snow continued as she plaited Emma's golden silky locks easily. Her eyes remained down on the thick locks of her daughter's hair not wanting to see her face when she asked this of her.

"However will we do that?" Emma asked with fake sweetness since Grumpy had warned her of her mother's binding with a push of the nobles.

"I thought perhaps a ball. We could invite our allies as well as the nobles to celebrate your birthday." Snow continued finally tying off Emma's hair and taking a step back to allow her daughter to stand.

Emma studied her in the mirror before finally rising to her feet. "What if I don't want to have a ball?"

Snow faltered, "Well I suppose that would be fine," She spluttered out watching as Emma turned to face her with a soft smile.

"A ball is fine Momma and you may invite our allies. It's only proper." She walked towards the three stone steps that led up to her bed chambers.

"Winter will be on us soon. We will have to host them for a few days." Snow said softly, knowing how Emma felt about her privacy.

Her child wasn't particularly fond of those that she didn't know well and sometimes those she did know well depending on how they felt about her more princely habits as she preferred to refer to them. Snow herself still had the same tendencies as her daughter and she saw no problem with them but those around them surely did.

"That's fine Mother. I'm sure I can find some way to occupy myself if they aren't what they should be."

"Unfortunately, it won't be that simple anymore Emma. You are a grown woman; they will expect your presence. It's the way of things, I'm afraid."

Emma opened her mouth to protest before closing it with a nod. "Of course Mother; it's only for a few days." She could grit her teeth and bare it. She could. "Will I be allowed to have others at my ball as well?"

"Who do you have in mind?" Snow asked folding her arms.

"I'd like the dwarves to attend." They would run interference if something happened or if someone got to be too much for her.

Snow started to open her mouth to refuse before smiling and giving a nod. "So would I love; we'll ask them."

"Thank you Mother."

"You only turn twenty once darling. I just hope it's everything you'll want it to be."

"I'm sure it will be." Emma forced a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wonderstruck  
**

**Chapter 3:  
**

**Author's Notes: I've been working on this for almost a week now. I'm finally at a place where I'm happy with it. I hope everyone else is too. I'll try really hard to get the next chapter written but it might be a while seeing as my job is getting hectic…Anyways please let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy!~ Bella **

**PS: Also I have a HUGE list of Kingdoms with various intricate parts to them that may be needed as we go along. If it gets to that point I'll post them so everyone can see what they need so that they have some idea of what's going on.  
**

* * *

Emma sighed as she took a slight gasping breath. She hated wearing corsets. Why couldn't she just wear pants? What was so wrong with that? At least her mother had given in and allowed her to wear a deep emerald dress instead of the puffed pink one she'd originally picked out. Her heels clicked as she climbed the stairs beside her mother heading towards the ornate thrones. Tonight was her 20th birthday and yet it didn't feel at all like a birthday should. Much like the dress that clung to her frame, Emma found herself feeling strangled knowing what this was truly about. She sighed as she carefully sat down on the smaller, silver carved throne beside her mother.

Glancing out across the sea of faces, she recognized a few. Prince Stefan and his parents, Queen Rapunzel and King Finn they were speaking to Aurora and her daughter Caroline. Caroline shot Emma a small smile which Emma returned. Caroline was much like her mother, long light brown hair and a pretty heart shaped face that reflected more of her grandmother then her mother. Her brown eyes though were all her father. People from Moonshollow tended to reflect the pale light of the moon. It was the case with both Aurora and Caroline given how pale they both were.

Caroline had been Emma's first. Neither had been in love with the other, but as friends they had felt more comfortable expressing their needs to one another than to anyone else. They both knew they would keep the others secret. Emma forced her face to remain blank not wanting to get her friend into trouble. She continued her perusal of the room, her eyes falling on the King and Queen of Sunfaire. Queen Ariel was looking particularly pretty in her light sea foam green dress. Her husband, King Eric, looked dashing as usual. She wondered if Charles were here but he didn't seem to be close to his parents so perhaps he was talking to King Maurice and his son.

The King of Lighthaven had chosen to remarry and have a son of his own after his first wife had died in childbirth and his daughter had been taken from him by the Dark One. Emma shuddered at the thought. Darkkeep was one of the hardest places to find and yet those desperate enough to call for Rumplestilskin had always managed to find him in the past. Her eyes sought out Queen Cinderella knowing she knew exactly what that felt like. She sent a small smile to Alexandra. Like her mother she was a willowy blonde with warm eyes. She was pretty in the way that people from her Kingdom all were. Most were willowy with light complexions. It was always easy to tell who came from where just by their looks alone, the Princess mused as she swung her head around. She snickered trying to hide it when her mother shot her a look out of the corner of her eye when she noticed Grumpy had stationed himself by the buffet table or more specifically by the hard cider table.

Drunk dwarves were hilarious. Grumpy alone would cause all sorts of trouble but if his brothers joined in then the revelry would be kicked up quite a few notches. Emma watched closely hoping, when a small commotion at the door of the large ball room caught her attention. She stood up; joining her mother as the guards slowly lifted their spears and allowed the small procession to step forward. Emma blinked, she didn't recognize the gold and deep burgundy the elder man had chosen to wear though she could clearly see the gold circlet on his wizened head. She cocked her head looking at her mother who smiled. "I invited the King and Queen of Springfall."

"Springfall? I thought they were staying out of the wars as best they could." Emma remarked cocking her head to one side.

"They are but that doesn't mean it does them any good to be so isolated. They have a daughter about your age but not many people have seen her. Their trade with Agrabah combined with the deserts that border their Kingdoms makes it easier for them to avoid the ogres."

Emma bit her lip and nodded. Her eyes sought out Caroline's as she blinked and cocked her head silently asking the blonde Princess what was happening.

Before Emma got a chance to respond, the elderly man and his wife were standing in front of them. Much like Emma, they were wearing darker colors. The gold was muted as well as the deep burgundy of their clothing. She watched as the King dipped into a gentlemanly bow but she noticed where he seemed more fluid in his movements, his wife, remained rather stiff. She curtsied as was proper but she didn't drop her head. She met Queen Snow's eyes head on. Emma shivered, noting how cold the look was. Her mother actually wanted an alliance with this woman?

"King Henry and Queen Cora of Springfall." The page's voice sounded as people stopped and stared. The music stopped at the exact same time as they both rose to their feet as Snow dipped into a curtsy of her own motioning subtly for Emma to do the same.

"Your majesties; I'm glad that you could join us for this wonderful occasion." Snow greeted as soon as she had righted herself.

"I must apologize for our tardiness your grace. Our horses are unused to such cold." The King spoke with a warm smile, his dark eyes shone with kindness. Emma liked him immediately.

"Of course your majesty; we understand. Such things cannot be helped." He bowed again before moving slightly to one side.

Behind him stood the most beautiful vision Emma had ever seen. The room seemed to grow quieter, the fairy lights and torches faded away as the blonde princess' eyes zeroed in on the beauty before her. She felt like someone had knocked the wind out of her.

"Princess Regina, heir of Springfall." The page announced but Emma only focused on her name.

"Regina," She breathed, as the Princess lifted her head from her deep curtsy. Rich chocolate eyes met jade and Emma forgot again how to breathe.

Her mouth hung slightly open as the brunette lowered her eyes, playing with her long fingers. She was clearly uncomfortable with the attention but the blonde couldn't help herself. Never had she seen a lovelier vision then the one standing before her. The princess looked up through thick black lashes and Emma forced herself to shut her jaw with an audible click. She swallowed, her throat feeling dry as she took in the warm honeyed glow of the other girl's skin set off by the deep crimson of her gown. She was beautiful, absolutely gorgeous really.

Emma looked at her mother, who was watching her slightly out of the corner of her eye. "I'm sorry Mother, what did you say?"

"I asked you if you'd like to greet our guests properly?" Snow arched a brow, looking at her daughter in concern.

Emma bit her lip, a slight blush flushing her cheeks. "I'm sorry Mother. I didn't hear you." She forced herself to speak, keeping her eyes away from the beautiful princess. "Thank you King Henry, Queen Cora…Princess Regina for coming so far to help celebrate my birthday. I look forward to getting to know you three much better in the near future." She managed with only one fumble when Regina had lifted her eyes and met hers as her beautiful full red lips had tilted up in a slight smile.

She flushed brighter looking at her mother who offered her a small smile. She glanced at the musicians and with a slight nod of the Queen's head they began to play again. Slowly the shock wore off the other visitors as they began to mingle once again. Emma bit her lip glancing through the crowd trying to keep her eyes on Princess Regina.

"Emma, you don't have to stay up here. You should go and dance with your suitors and enjoy time with Caroline. You two used to be inseparable." Snow pointed out as she settled back down on her throne. She offered a tender smile to Emma. "Go and enjoy your birthday darling. Don't waste it with just me."

"It's a not a waste to be spending it with you Momma." Emma offered her a small smile in return before her eyes looked back out seeking out the dark haired beauty that had made her heart stop. Her eyes found Grumpy's and he shook his head subtly warning her not to act on impulse but she merely rolled her eyes. She turned to look at her mother before standing up and dipping into a small curtsy. "I'll be back soon Momma."

"Take your time darling. Enjoy yourself a bit."

The blonde nodded and stood back to her full height before descending the stairs. Men immediately swept towards her but she put them off carefully with a small smile and a laugh dancing gracefully out of their reach before heading straight for Caroline.

"Hello Princess," The White princess offered with a small smile. She dipped into a small bow which looked awkward in her dress but she didn't care.

Caroline laughed and slipped into a deep curtsy. "Good evening Princess Emma. Happy birthday," She offered.

"How are you finding the ball so far?" Emma asked holding out her arm for Caroline to take. The petite brunette didn't hesitate to put her arm through Emma's allowing herself to be taken away from the people her mother was speaking with.

"Perfectly fine…but a bit boring; it seems to be more for the adults then us."

"Yes, it does." Emma agreed easily looking around.

"You seem quite taken with her." Caroline remarked, noting the blonde's wandering jade eyes.

"Who?" She asked, forcing her gaze away from finding the one she was seeking and looking back towards her friend.

"The Princess of Springfall; I must admit she is lovely. This is the first time I think anyone has ever even seen her before."

"Do you know anything of her? Your kingdom sits along their southern border. I know the deserts border the other sides."

"Not much; the people are very private and so too are their monarchs." Caroline sighed. "I think I may have seen her once though but I cannot be certain. It was so far away and she's so tiny."

"She is petite like you," Emma agreed even though she was only a few inches taller than Caroline herself. It was difficult to tell if Regina was as short as Caroline or not.

"I think she likes horses. I saw her…I think riding. If it was her then she's quite good with them." The pretty brunette offered and Emma bit her lip thinking.

She hated horses personally. She figured it was genetic seeing as her mother hated horses as well. In her youth, her mother's horse had run away with her on its back. One of her grandfather's men had stopped the horse and saved her from getting hurt but she'd never gotten over that and in turn had never demanded her own daughter ride. Her mother unlike Emma though was actually surprisingly proficient with horses even if she'd rather keep her own two feet on the ground. Emma, herself, was completely hopeless when it came to the animals. Her skills were remedial at best but maybe if Caroline was right and Regina did love horses than she herself would find a way to appreciate the animals. She glanced around looking for her yet again before she caught sight of the edge of her dress disappearing out the open doors of the ballroom.

"Go after her," Caroline hummed giving Emma a small smile.

"And leave you to the wolves my dear princess?"

"The wolves will still be circling when you return."

Emma grinned back at her and released her arm heading out towards the balcony unhindered by anyone. She stopped when she noticed the fluffy white flakes beginning to fall. She lifted her hands, looking up at the dark sky and twinkling stars. She turned, her eyes going back to the beauty on the balcony overlooking the snow covered gardens that had yet to acknowledge her presence.

She smiled as she stepped up towards her, laying her hands on the cool stone balcony. "It's awfully cold out here."

The girl visibly tensed before, dark flashing eyes glared at her. "I like it." She said coldly.

Emma blinked cocking her head, "I didn't think you would. Springfall is a rather warm place from what I remember."

The girl's jaw set and Emma watched as her hands tensed on the railing. "It's different." She finally offered.

The blonde stared at her for a few moments before turning her own eyes out to the garden. "I know we were formally introduced but I would prefer a more intimate introduction. I'm Emma."

"I know who you are." The beautiful brunette began and Emma opened her mouth to speak again. "I don't know why you followed me out here. If you're hoping for a good conversation you should find someone else."

"But I wanted to talk to you." Emma said softly, beginning to feel a bit put off by the other girl's coldness.

"I don't know why."

The blonde's brow furrowed as she opened her mouth to speak before she noticed the slight shiver that wracked the other girl's smaller frame. Slowly she shrugged out of the white ermine bolero her mother insisted she wore as tribute to the Kingdom. Though the animal of the White House was a snow leopard; her mother insisted that they be protected and as such if anyone were to wear their fur they would be punished severely. Ermine, while expensive, was a good compromise for those that wished to wear fur which during the harsh winters was probably a good idea.

Emma took a small step towards her watching closely as the brunette, with the snowflakes beginning to gather in her dark hair, tensed. She tenderly laid the short jacket across her shoulders.

"You look half frozen."

"I'm perfectly fine." Regina snipped but Emma merely smiled when she noticed her little gloved hands come up and gently clutch the fur a bit closer to her body clearly absorbing the lingering warmth of Emma's body.

Emma smiled softly longing to lay her hands on the girls' forearms that were now covered by the white fur but she remained put. In silence they both looked out over the gardens until Caroline's soft voice interrupted the quiet stillness of the night.

"Emma?" She called. "Your mother sent me to look for you."

"Tell her I'll be right there." Emma offered a small smile to the petite brunette which was returned.

"You'll need this back," Regina started to shrug out of the bolero when she was certain Caroline was gone.

"No, you keep it. It'll keep you warm while you're out here and I would rather see it put to good use then not."

"Why are you being so kind to me?" Her shoulders hunched as her head tilted down.

Emma remained silent for a moment trying to formulate a response before it finally hit her. "Because it looks as though you need a friend."

Regina remained silent as Emma turned heading towards the doors where the music was pouring out along with the laughter and gentle chatter of the guests. She almost missed Regina's softly spoken words but when she heard them she couldn't keep the silly grin from lighting up her pretty face.

"Thank you….Emma."


	4. Chapter 4

**Wonderstruck **

**Chapter 4 **

**Author's Notes: Here it is guys. After a week of working on this on and off since work has been insane I think I'm finally at a point where I'm semi-happy with it. I hope you guys will enjoy it as well and please let me know what you think. It motivates me to write when I'm not exhausted and tells me whether to continue or not when I lose inspiration. Thank you! ~ Bella**

"Princess Emma seems to be quite taken with you Regina." Regina tensed as her mother's voice washed over her. The servant girl continued to run the brush through her long black hair as she took a breath and let it out slowly. She tried to keep her heart from fluttering out of her chest at the sight of her mother peering over her shoulder in the mirror at her.

"She was kind to me your majesty." She offered softly, forcing her eyes to stay forward and not watch as her mother moved towards her sending the servant girl away quietly and lifting her brush towards her hair. She forced herself not to flinch as her mother raked the brush harshly along her scalp, pulling on it roughly.

"We aren't here for her. You'd best keep that in mind."

"I know my Queen. I know we are here because Prince Charles is here." Charles was the son of Queen Morganna and King Edward of Summerslanding. He was a handsome prince with dark eyes and sun kissed hair.

"You're getting old Regina. In the fall you'll be seventeen winters. I had hoped you'd be married by now. Prince Ali and Princess Jasmine's son seemed interested in you but I suppose that was all in vein."

The princess shuddered but forced herself to remain still. "Prince Bahir had no interest in me your grace. He was only interested in himself and what he wanted." She wouldn't mention that the Prince had tried to force himself on her the last time he'd seen her.

Cora rolled her eyes, "As if that's ever been a problem."

Regina squeezed her eyes shut before opening them. "You sound as though you would rather me marry Prince Bahir instead of Prince Charles."

"We have a steady trade with Agrabah we don't need to strengthen it. Marrying you to Prince Charles will ensure that we have access to the southern Kingdoms and their rich iron deposits."

"Wintersend has access to the jewel minds and fairy dust." The younger woman pointed out softly. "Wouldn't an alliance with them be just as well?"

"Darling surely you aren't proposing that we marry you to the White Kingdom?"

"No, of course not; that would be savage and improper your majesty." Regina repeated her mother's words to her when she'd found her daughter with someone she considered not good enough for her.

"Well I'm certain that little blonde would be perfectly content with that." The Queen's words washed over her as her brow wrinkled.

"What do you mean?"

"I know all about her kind Regina," Her mother snarled the word kind as she pulled the brush viciously through her hair.

The princess winced, and forced herself to speak through the pain filled mewl that left her lips. "What do you mean her kind?"

"Are you really that dense stupid girl that you couldn't feel her eyes moving over your body the entire time we were being presented to her? Honestly the nerve of that girl, in front of all those people too."

"She's spoiled."

"Yes and it shows. No good comes from spoiling a child mark my words on that."

Regina squeezed her eyes shut, "Yes your majesty."

* * *

"Good afternoon Princess. May I walk with you?" Emma asked, using her best puppy dog eyes to get the beautiful Springfall princess to agree.

Regina narrowed her eyes, "If you insist your grace."

"Well I wouldn't do that to you but I'd like to if you'd like me to." She furrowed her brow as she grew tongue tied.

Regina blinked cocking her head as she stared at her trying to interpret her words before giving her a small nod, "If you wish to walk with me majesty I cannot refuse you. I am a guest in your home after all."

"You can refuse me if you'd like to. I'd just hope you won't because you'd like to spend some time with me." The blonde offered, scuffing her booted foot against the snow covered walkway.

The princess of Springfall stared at her for a moment before dipping into a slight curtsy. She was as fluid as her father had been, Emma noticed, feeling a little faint. Her stomach continued to tie itself in knots.

"That's not necessary Princess." She murmured, trying to keep her voice from squeaking.

"As you wish," the dark princess rose to her feet, standing before her at her full height.

The White princess carefully offered the other girl her arm. She couldn't keep the stupid, goofy grin off her face when Regina slid her hand into the crook of her elbow allowing Emma to escort her as a gentleman often would.

"So I thought perhaps while you are here we could…talk? Uh I'd really like to get to know you."

"I don't know why you would want to know me."

"Well there are many reasons to want to know someone."

"And what are yours your majesty?" Regina's deep brown eyes met her jade ones. Emma faltered before she caught herself and forced herself to continue to walk the snowy paths of the garden.

"Well…you are beautiful for one."

"Is that all?"

"No, of course not," Emma immediately denied, feeling put on the spot. She took a breath trying to gather her thoughts before she spoke again.

"Then what else is there?" The princess turned to face her. Her fur trimmed boots crackled in the snow as she twisted to face the older girl.

The blonde resisted the urge to pull the other princess into her arms and hold her close especially when she noticed her nose was growing a little red due to the cold. She reached out instead brushing a lock of thick black hair behind the princess' ear in what she hoped was a tender gesture. The younger girl's lips parted clearly surprised by the intimacy of such a gesture. Emma blushed looking away as she stepped away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have."

"No, you shouldn't have but you did. And you don't have to apologize for it your grace." Regina turned away looking down the path at the crystal fountain that appeared to be as frozen over as the plants and paths around it.

Emma nodded, biting her lip. She didn't know what to say to that. After a while the silence grew too much for her and she spoke.

"So I heard you…might like horses?"

Regina twisted once again, cutting her eyes at the blonde. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm not very good with horses. Neither is my mother. We both aren't too fond of them."

"Pity that. It's our main source of transportation your majesty."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Yes, I am fond of horses." Regina responded finally as they reached he beautiful fountain.

"Would you like to go to the stables and see the horses? Ours are probably different from the ones at Springfall." She offered immediately wanting desperately to spend some time with the other girl.

"What are you trying to do Princess Emma?" The girl finally asked looking at her with suspicious eyes.

"Nothing, I…" Emma faltered as the girl's warm eyes turned cold.

"You what?"

"I…just want to get to know you," the blonde finished, feeling lame.

"Why?" Regina asked again.

"Are you going to continue to ask me that question?"

"Yes your majesty," The younger girl didn't hesitate to answer.

"Well I told you earlier. You are beautiful and intelligent and I really like your company."

Regina frowned turning away from the other princess. She continued to walk as the blonde followed behind her with a furrowed brow. "I didn't come here to enjoy your company your grace." She said softly.

"Then why did you come?"

Regina remained quiet for a few moments before she spoke. "My mother plans to marry me off. She's hoping to bring Springfall closer to the Kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest."

"What do you want?"

Regina looked up, her lips parting as she stared at the blonde. A small smile spread across her beautiful lips and Emma once again forgot how to breathe. She was so beautiful when she smiled.

The younger girl looked away before she spoke. "No one has ever asked me that before."

Emma's grin lit up her pretty face. "Well I want to know. What is it you want?"

Regina looked back at her finally studying her eyes for a moment before she spoke. "I want to be free."

"Free of obligations?"

"No, I know as heir to Springfall that I have certain choices I must make to benefit my people. Those I accept."

"Then what sort of freedom do you want?" Emma asked.

"I want…to be free…to love who I choose."

"I take it your parents don't approve of you seeking your…freedom."

Regina took a breath letting it out slowly as they began to circle the fountain. Her breath formed an icy cloud in the cold atmosphere. "No, they don't."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I think my parents would've been like that with me but with my father's death, my mother tried to compensate as much as she could to make my childhood bearable." Emma glanced back at the iced crystal fountain before smiling at Regina.

"I can only imagine how painful it was to lose a parent. I don't think I would do very well if I lost my father."

"I've adjusted. It was a long time ago and though I still miss him dearly I know he'd be proud of me for the choices and decisions I've made."

"That's all a parent can hope for," Regina stopped once again looking the marks their booted feet were making in the packed snow.

"Emma," The gruff voice of a hung over dwarf called.

Emma looked over and took a step away from Regina when she saw Grumpy blinked at her from heavy brows and bloodshot eyes. "Hey short stuff have a good time last night?" She asked with a smirk.

"Get over here you little brat."

"Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. If you'll excuse me Princess I must attend to my hung over friend." She dipped into a bow as she released Regina's arm before turning and walking towards Grumpy.

"Of course; have a good afternoon Princess Emma." Regina curtsied carefully, watching as the other Princess, who certainly didn't act like a princess, walked over to the dwarf and slung an arm around his shoulders before leading him away. Curious though she was she knew she shouldn't follow the two. She forced herself instead to go back inside knowing her mother would be trying to find some other way to throw her at the Prince of Summerslanding.

* * *

"You better watch your damn back kid. What are you thinking?"

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked looking at the dwarf who groaned again as he grabbed at his head. She was sure he had a massive headache from his drinking escapade the night before at the ball.

"I'm talking about the way you eyed the Princess of Springfall like she was some sort of feast and you were a starving man. What the hell were you thinking?" He repeated.

"I wasn't eyeing her like that," She protested even though she knew it was true.

"Yeah, you were and it was obvious to everyone that you were."

Emma paused, feeling her heart rate accelerate. "Mother…" She trailed off.

"Oh she knows all ready, just like I told you she would understand all along. You can be certain given the way you looked like you were ready to jump on that girl."

The princess bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. "Did she say anything to you Grumpy?"

The dwarf dusted off a stone bench that was covered in a thick layer of snow. "No, but she didn't have to. I know your Mom pretty damn well after all this time. Trust me she knows."

"What am I gonna do? She'll be devastated!"

"She's not. She just wants you to be happy." Grumpy pointed out as he plopped down on the bench and pulled out a small flask. Sure fire cure for a hangover. He took a gulp before speaking, "I gotta hand it to you kid you sure as shit how to pick 'em." He shook a finger at her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked turning to glare at him slightly.

"The Princess of Springfall, everyone knows that kingdom is ruled with an iron fist by the Queen. That's why it's so isolated."

"The Queen?" The princess arched a brow as she stared at him then, she paused thinking about Regina's words. "Yes, you're right and that's not all she rules."

"I'm telling you kid you'd do best to stay away from that girl and her screwed up family. Mark my words that'll end badly every single time for you."

"What if she's…the one?" She hesitated to speak.

"She's not the one." Grumpy denied instantly even though he had a feeling it was completely in vein.

Emma shook her head moving to sit beside him on the now snow free bench. Thankfully her leather pants kept the cold from cutting her to the bone.

"I think she is. She's beautiful and she's intelligent. The first time I laid eyes on her well you saw…I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I felt like someone had sucked the breath out of me completely."

"Kid, you're basing this on the assumption that you know her and not only that but that she wants you too."

"You don't think she does?" Emma asked green eyes begging him to confirm that Regina did want her like that.

"Hell I don't know but I can tell you this if you two do want to be together you both got an uphill battle to fight."

"She's worth it." The blonde murmured immediately willing to fight if that's what it took.

"And what if she doesn't want you? Then what?"

"Then I let her go gracefully and I mourn my broken heart."

Grumpy let out a breath, watching as it puffed out in a cloud of white smoke for a moment before he spoke. "That's not how it works kid. You get one chance here and that's it. So you'd best be sure she's the one before you go trying to court her or anything like that cause there's no redo's."

Emma bit her lip, "I don't know her well enough to say that she is the one but I definitely feel a connection to her."

"You want my advice?"

"Not really."

"Well tough you're getting it anyways. Be her friend first and see where that gets you. Get to know her a bit and then make the decision about courting her. It sounds to me like you're in lust with her right now and that won't make either of you happy in the long run so try that first."

The blonde nodded, "I'll try that thanks."

"You're welcome. Now go talk to your damn mother. She's worried sick about you."

She laughed and nodded, "Okay."


	5. Chapter 5

**Wonderstruck **

**Chapter 5**

"Mother," Emma said uncertainly as she stepped into her chambers and began to remove her fur lined coat and hat.

"Emma, come and sit by the fire to warm yourself. You look half frozen." Snow's voice was soft but held a command as well. The mark of any good ruler, the blonde remembered.

"Yes Mother," The princess took a breath moving towards her mother, who turned her head back towards the fireplace. The orange glow traced lines and patterns on her mother's face and Emma noticed, not for the first time, that her mother though still beautiful was beginning to show her age.

Slowly, Emma lowered herself onto the overstuffed velvet couch watching her mother wearily. Despite Grumpy's words of reassurance, she was still afraid of what her mother would say to her.

"I invited your Aunt Red to come and visit once the royals leave. I thought you two might enjoy hunting," Snow made conversation, which only caused her daughter to tense up more.

"That will be fine Mother. I'm sure Aunt Red and I will have a wonderful time." Emma swallowed, trying to remember not to lock her knees so she wouldn't pass out from the stress.

"Mother…I…"

"I already know Emma. I've known since you were a little girl where your true preferences lay."

"You did?" The Princess breathed.

"I'm your mother. Not much about you escapes my notice." Snow turned to look at her, jade boring into jade.

"Then why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Did I need to?"

Emma turned away unable to meet her mother's eyes. "When I was younger and I started…dreaming…it was always a woman. Never a man….it scared me Mother."

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't going to be your perfect little girl; I was different, a freak."

"Why do you think that?" Snow asked, sliding her hand out and touching her daughter's arm. Goose flesh appeared underneath her fingertips as her little girl, who wasn't so little anymore, curled up around herself a little tighter.

"Mother, you and I both know that my kind isn't accepted in this world we live in. Let alone for someone like me to be royalty."

"I always tried to instill in you that love conquers all. Did I fail in that task?"

"Of course not Mother, but I'm not dumb enough to think that it will conquer in this case. As Princess of Wintersend I'm expected to be a miniature version of you. Perfect and brave, beautiful and sweet. But I'm not; I won't be all because I desire my own sex. It's devious and it makes me ashamed to not be able to represent my people in the way they should be." Emma hung her head, until she felt her mother's soft fingers pulling her face up.

"You're not shameful nor are you devious. It's rare but love is love and there is no changing that. You desire your own sex above the opposite, that's just a part of who you are. Despite the nobility pushing me to marry you off, I won't unless I have to."

"To who? Who will you marry me off to?"

"Now that you and I are being honest with one another, I was going to ask Aurora to allow you to court Caroline."

"How did you know about Caroline and I?"

"I saw you two kissing one day in the garden when you were younger. It wasn't hard to figure out."

Emma's lips parted before she looked away. It was true, Caroline had been her first. Though they'd both agreed to keep their maidenhoods intact mostly due to their statuses they'd done just about everything else with each other. She took a breath, letting it out slowly. "I would've gladly married Caroline had it been meant to be but it's not."

"Who would you have me marry you to now?" Snow asked, cocking her head.

Emma shrugged, feeling a blush heat up her cheeks. "I don't know Momma, but not Caroline. I couldn't doom her to a loveless marriage nor could I allow that for myself."

"Of course not that would be torture for you both." Snow sighed softly. "What about one of the other princesses? Cinderella's daughter Alexandra is still unattached."

"Alexandra and I barely get along Mother. We're too different and don't suggest Melody either."

"I wouldn't dare." The Queen offered her daughter a warm smile, which was slowly returned. "What about…Princess Regina?"

She noticed immediately as her daughter tensed. "What about her?" The girl asked nervously.

"I know she's unattached and I also know her mother is scheming to marry her off. We could put a bid in for her hand with her parents."

"No," Emma shook her head. "I won't do that to her."

"What do you mean darling?"

"I mean I won't treat her like a prize that is to be won. It's the same way all the other princes treat me when they try to court me only to find out that I'm not interested in them."

Snow looked away, "It's my fault. I've allowed this to go on because I thought you'd find someone to love among your suitors."

"It's not your fault Momma. The nobles pushed you to it. I know that."

"I knew of your feelings Emma, long before you were even aware of them. So did your father. He begged me to never make you marry a man knowing how unhappy it would be for you. I told him we may not have a choice but I promised that I would do my best to make sure you were happy. I thought with enough suitors surely someone would catch your eye."

"And someone did but not the one you wanted." Her daughter looked miserable at the thoughts.

"I would be happy to have Princess Regina as my daughter in law." She offered.

"She wouldn't be happy being your daughter in law. Nor would she be happy being my wife."

"How do you know that Emma? You two seemed to be enjoying your time together. I saw you walking in the gardens earlier."

"She wants to be free Mother. Marrying me won't let her be free."

"She's a princess Emma. Her life, like all royalties, is decided for them." Snow sighed.

"I won't make that decision for her. It's hers to make."

"Marrying you may be a good compromise for her. At least you'd treat her with respect that a lot of the other nobles won't." The queen shook her head.

Emma paused and bit her lip. "Do you think so?"

Matching jade eyes stared into her daughter's. "I know so. If you think she's the one Emma, then I will speak with the King and Queen on your behalf. Regina isn't yet seventeen winters. When she is, she will be of marrying age and then you two can be wed."

"What if the King and Queen say no?"

"Then we will cross that bridge when we get there. No need to borrow worries."

Emma offered her mother a soft smile, "Yes mother. Do you think…" The blonde girl trailed off before she continued. "Do you think I could make her happy?"

"I know you could my love. I think you'll both be surprised what happens if you let it."

The princess nodded, "Then, yes, please speaks with the King Momma."

* * *

"King Henry?" Snow spoke softly as she approached the older man.

The guests were all out in the gardens admiring the beautiful frosted flowers and ice sculptures there.

The elder King turned to look at her and offered her a warm smile. "Yes, your grace?" He asked.

"I wonder if I could speak with you about something?"

The King glanced to his wife and daughter that were speaking with Queen Morgana and Prince Charles. He knew of his wife's plans and he also knew of his daughter's miserable fate if she was allowed her way. He had all but failed her as a father but perhaps there was a way to fix it?

"Of course, your majesty. What may I help you with?"

"Let us walk in private so that we may talk."

The King nodded and held out his arm for the Queen to take. They slowly began to make their way down a short sloping path covered in beautiful thick layers of snow and ice.

"Your Kingdom truly is lovely." He offered with a small smile.

"Thank you, your grace. I hope we get to visit Springfall soon. I've heard wonderful things about your Kingdom."

"I would like that and I know my daughter would as well." It didn't escape Snow's notice that he left his wife out.

"I would hope so. Forgive me, your grace, but I must speak my mind on a certain subject matter. I do not wish to offend your majesty with my words, but I must be frank with you."

Henry's brow furrowed but he nodded, "Of course. You may be frank with me. I understand well that time is a limited thing in this world."

"With the death of my husband, I'm afraid I've indulged my daughter's every whim." Snow began. "One of them being that as long as I could, I wouldn't force her into a marriage; but I'm afraid that may be coming to an end. I love my daughter and I want to see her happy so you understand how this breaks my heart."

The King listened carefully and nodded. "Of course that is the wish of all parents; for their children to be happy." He agreed, unsure of where Snow was going with this conversation.

"My daughter's…preferences lay in a direction so rarely seen that I'm afraid it may be difficult for me to ensure her happiness at the current time without some help from you, your grace."

"What can I do to help?" The man offered immediately.

Snow took a breath, releasing it slowly before she spoke. "I know that Princess Regina is still not of marrying age but being that I know her to be unattached I was hoping that you would consider…an alliance with our Kingdom. If you would allow my daughter to court and marry yours, I think it would do quite a lot for both of our Kingdoms. I believe with all my heart that they would flourish under our daughters."

The King studied the Queen's face, noting how her lips had thinned slightly and she narrowed her eyes. She was obviously nervous about her request, worried that he wouldn't take it seriously or worse would laugh in her face for her absurdity. He paused, gathering his thoughts before he spoke.

"I have done very little for my daughter over the years." He began. "I must confess that I was a bit disappointed when I first learned that my wife was having a girl but the first time I laid eyes on Regina, she was so perfect and beautiful. I couldn't help but fall in love with her. I still feel that way about her. She's the apple of my eye." He paused before he continued to speak. "Much like I am sure your daughter is the apple of yours." He added.

The Queen nodded in silent agreement, clearly waiting for a response.

"A binding contract would have to be written up." He said carefully. "I would request that our soldiers not be used to fight this war for we have problems of our own that they need to attend to."

Snow frowned, but nodded in agreement.

"I would however consent to sending supplies and armor to your soldiers. If of course we could depend on the same from your Kingdom should the need arise."

"Of course, you would have my word on that as well as the contract."

"I love my daughter, but I do worry for her if I am gone. Marrying her to your daughter would put my heart at ease for I do believe in just this short time your daughter has fallen for mine."

Snow nodded, "She has."

Henry paused again and then offered her a small smile. "Have the contract drawn up and I will sign it. When my daughter comes of age, she will marry yours."


	6. Chapter 6

**Wonderstruck **

**Chapter 6**

"Henry what were you thinking? We agreed that it would be best to marry Regina to Charles since Summerslanding is closer to our Kingdom and they have a strong army to back it."

"Yes, I know this Cora but I did what I thought was best for our daughter and our Kingdom." Henry sighed as he spoke watching Cora eye him angrily as she continued to pace in front of him. He hunched his shoulders and waited knowing his wife's mind wouldn't settle until she'd thought about all options.

"I will not allow this to continue." She fumed.

"I cannot back out of the contract Cora. It will be good for us. Think of the possibilities." He tried to soothe her even as he looked away from her. He was as frightened of her as his poor beautiful daughter was.

"There are no possibilities. Wintersend struggles to pay off its war debts. The Kingdom is practically broke."

"But they have access to the mines and the strongest steel to be had in all of the Enchanted Forest. Think of the possibilities my Queen. A sword made from the finest dwarfian steel is ten times that of a regular sword. Not to mention the fairy dust."

Cora folded her arms and tapped her foot as she seemingly thought. "And you've ensured that these things will be mine once Regina is married to the blonde wretch?"

"Yes, I have."

"Then by all means sign the contract." Cora offered him a warm smile which he slowly returned.

"As you command my love," Henry dipped his head.

"I will tell our daughter of the joyous news. I'm sure she'll be happy." The Queen stated confidently.

Henry winced but didn't say a word. He knew Cora considered Regina hers and hers alone. Her daughter, she had bore her as though he had done nothing. He nodded, "Yes my darling."

* * *

"Your grace," Regina said dully as Emma approached her. She was standing in the winter garden as the other princess approached her.

"I didn't see you at breakfast, your majesty." Emma stopped in front of her and dipped into a short bow. Her leather pants creaked as she moved.

"I imagine that bothered you then?" She turned her back on the blonde.

"I was concerned for you." The princess slid back to her feet looking at the pretty brunette, who would soon be her wife. She couldn't wait.

"Walk with me, your majesty. I'd like privacy." Regina didn't wait for an answer as she turned; her beautiful deep gold gown flouncing slightly as she began to walk. The heavy fabric trailed along the snow covered walkways, leaving slight patterns in the icy surfaces. She didn't slow until they had almost reached the center of the gardens knowing the blonde had struggled to keep up with her fast pace. She was practically vibrating with emotion but she pushed it down.

"Is it true your grace? That you asked your mother to talk to my parents about a contract for my hand?" She finally turned to look at the blonde, her fury almost palpable in the cold air around them.

The blonde princess stumbled slightly, startled by the sudden stop and the blunt questioning. She paused, trying to gather herself as she noticed Regina's small gloved hands clenching and releasing angrily at her sides. Her gaze went up, past her small heaving chest to her beautiful flushed cheeks. She was gorgeous. The fire in her eyes was enticing and though the princess knew the other girl was angry she couldn't help the desire that pooled in her belly at the sight of her.

She shook her head, pushing away the thought of throwing the girl down and kissing her soundly. It wouldn't be proper until after they were married after all. "Yes," She finally said. "I did."

"Why?"

Such a simple question with such complicated answers, the blonde thought to herself. How would she ever begin to explain to Regina what she thought about her, what she wanted for her? It seemed an impossible task. She took a breath, releasing it slowly in a white puff as she tried to formulate her response.

"You owe me that much, your grace. Why would you do this to me?" Regina's harsh words cut through her hazy thoughts and she breathed deeply.

"I wanted to make you happy." She said softly, the first and only true explanation she could come up with.

A harsh bark of laughter and she flinched. "You wanted to make me happy? How does this make me happy? I'm barely even out of my childhood and I'm being forced into a marriage to you."

"I…"

"No, you don't get to speak. How dare you! What gives you the right to decide for me what will and won't make me happy?"

Emma opened her mouth as her hand went out to try and touch the other girl, to soothe her.

"Don't you touch me. Don't you ever touch me." The girl's eyes flashed with her fury. "This farce I'm being forced to endure is only for your benefit not mine. And because it's already been signed, I cannot refuse."

"I will," Emma said softly, bowing her head. "I'll tell my mother it was a mistake and that you and I aren't happy with this."

Regina shook her head, "It doesn't work like that. Once a contract like that is signed, it's unbreakable. You should've read the fine print before you asked your Mother to go to mine about this."

Emma's head shot up. "My mother didn't go to your mother; she went to your father."

"What?" Emma could practically see the gears turning in Regina's head.

She nodded, seeing this as her way to try and fix the problem. "My mother went to your father and he agreed to the union long before your mother even knew about it."

"Why would he do that?"

"My mother said he told her he wanted you to be happy."

"He knew this wouldn't make me happy." Regina snapped, causing Emma to flinch again.

"Is being married to me such a bad thing?"

"Yes, it is."

The blonde felt tears begin to sting her eyes. She nodded, "Of course, your grace. I apologize for my rudeness but I must take my leave. I will see you at dinner tonight." She dipped into a bow as she twisted on her heel and left.

"Emma, wait." Regina called out as the blonde practically ran from her but the beautiful blonde didn't stop. She just kept running.

* * *

"Damn kid what's going on with you?" Grumpy asked as he walked into her bedroom. She hadn't been at dinner but her mother hadn't been able to come and get her herself. "Your Mom is worried sick." He added.

Emma twisted slightly on the couch, curling into a bit of a tighter ball. She pulled her blanket around her and clutched her stuffed animal, a beautiful rabbit her father had given her when she was four a bit closer. He was no longer in the best condition having endured so much but it was comforting for her to have him near.

"She hates me Grumpy." She didn't have to say the other girl's name to know that he would know who she was talking about.

"Of course she does. You forced her hand." He didn't bother to sugar coat things, never was his style.

Emma flinched, "I just wanted to make her happy."

Grumpy sighed as he sat down beside her. "No, you didn't. You wanted to make yourself happy. You never stopped to ask her what she wanted."

"Yes, I did. She wants to be free but I don't know how to do that for her."

"There are many forms of freedom Emma. I don't imagine being that young and now being put into a situation she barely understands is anything but pleasant."

"What should I do? The contract is unbreakable or so she says."

"Well it hasn't been signed yet. They're still hammering out the terms and conditions." The dwarf rubbed the back of his neck. "If you really want to get out of it, I suppose you could."

The blonde princess sighed, "I don't want to get out of it but I know she does."

Grumpy's brow furrowed. "Then why the hell are you hiding out if you don't want to get out of it?"

Emma remained quiet for a long time, "I don't know."

The dwarf sighed. "Look if you want that girl for your wife for whatever reason then you'd best prove to her that you're worth it. Starting by getting your ass downstairs and proving to her that you're not just going to run and hide from her when things get tough."

* * *

"Emma," Snow smiled softly as her daughter made her way towards her. She looked a bit uncomfortable but she was still present.

"I'm sorry I'm late mother. I wasn't feeling well." She apologized and moved to sit in the empty seat beside her mother. It didn't escape her notice that Princess Regina was sitting on her right hand side. The place a wife usually held.

She tried to catch the brunette's eyes, tried to offer her a soft smile of assurance but the other girl wouldn't lift her eyes from her half eaten plate.

She sighed, looking away towards her Mother, who merely offered her a soft kind smile. "We're signing the contract tomorrow Emma."

Emma glanced at Regina again and then back at her mother. "I don't want to marry Regina," She said softly.

"What?" The Queen blinked in shock at her daughter's sad face.

"I can't marry her Mother."

"I'm sorry." She stood up from the table and began to move away. The silence in the hall was deafening but she ignored it as she stopped behind Regina's chair. She looked towards the back of her head for a moment before she laid her hand on her shoulder. The princess twisted slightly, one eye meeting hers before her small hand came up and touched the hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Regina."

She slowly pulled her hand away and left the hall, her heels clacking against the stone as she walked away with her head held high.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wonderstruck **

**Chapter 7**

Regina wore off white that night. Emma watched her acutely unable to help herself as she noticed the beautiful brunette girl stayed close to her father most of the evening. He spoke something in her ear and she turned looking up at Emma. A hesitant smile crossed her pretty pouting lips, which the blonde princess returned, before her mother touched her arm drawing her attention away from the dark haired princess.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" Snow asked, studying her daughter closely.

Emma's shoulders barely hitched as she let out a soft breath. "No, but it's what she wants."

"She's a child Emma. I don't think she knows what she wants." Snow sighed, "And it's too late anyways. We're so deep in the negotiations that backing out now would mean war and I cannot afford to wage it on both fronts."

"Regina was under the impression the contract was already signed."

"It would be if her father was the one to sign it but her mother refuses until she has what she wants."

Emma frowned, glancing over at Regina. "Is that why she's wearing white then? That's not a color typically associated with her Kingdom."

"No, but it is a color associated with ours. Her mother is making it a point to tie her closer to us due to her own wants." Snow sighed as she watched the Queen of Springfall speaking with Queen Ariel of Sunfaire. She turned slightly so that she could speak to her daughter. "There is to be a tournament held on your name day. There we are planning to announce your engagement to Princess Regina."

Emma nodded and remained quiet for a few moments before she asked, "What does the Queen of Springfall want Momma?"

Snow remained quiet before she shook her head, "We'll speak on it later when there aren't so many prying eyes and waiting ears."

Emma nodded and rose to her feet. Her beautiful silver dress trailed across the dais as she walked down the stone steps. Slowly she made her way to Regina's side. "May I speak with you?" She asked.

Regina dipped into a curtsy and nodded, "Of course, your grace."

Emma smiled softly before holding out her arm allowing Regina's small hand to rest in the crook of her elbow. "Come, let's go outside. We can speak in private out there."

"It's not proper Princess."

"I think we're past propriety's sake but if you want me to bring along a chaperone I can." She lifted her hand, motioning towards Grumpy who cut his eyes at her. He took a long sip of the tankard in his fist before pushing his way through the crowd, mindless of the people who shot him nasty looks.

The dark haired princess arched a silent brow but didn't say a word. She followed Emma willingly outside as the gruff dwarf followed them continuing to drink from the large cup in his hand. Grumpy didn't say a word to which Emma was grateful as he allowed the girls to walk ahead of him. He stayed within eye sight but not within ear shot.

The snow had stopped falling, leaving with it an icy wind that bit through both their frames. Emma sighed, realizing they wouldn't be able to stay out here long.

"I spoke to my mother," She stated bluntly. "She said the contract hasn't been signed yet. There is still time to get out of it if that's what you want."

Regina sighed, crossing her arms over her chest to keep warm. "It is, but it doesn't matter what I want. I'm to be married to you. My mother insists and my father falls into line with her."

"Why? He's the King and she's his Queen. Does that not make him equal if not greater than her?"

"There are a great many things wrong in the Kingdom of Springfall your grace. Most I'm sure you'll learn after we're married and in which case it will be too late for you to flee from me." The princess' frown and self-loathing tone made Emma draw closer to her.

Tenderly, she lifted the girl's chin giving her a soft smile. "I don't think there is much that can send me fleeing from you as you say. What's the worst that can happen?"

Regina's chin wobbled slightly as her lips trembled. Emma blinked, shocked when the other girl suddenly turned away from her. "You're goodness amazes me, your majesty." She spoke softly, haltingly as though overwhelmed by Emma's simple words.

The blonde's lips parted to speak but no words came forth. She merely offered a small smile. "I've never been told that before."

"Well perhaps I'll be the first to set forth that trend."

The princess shook her head watching the dark haired beauty. "You look beautiful tonight. Ivory is a good color for you."

"It's not a color I'd pick for myself." Regina sighed, as she turned her chin downwards.

Slowly the blonde took a step towards her and slowly slid her arms around her waist. It was improper and had it been anyone but Grumpy she knew they would tell her to back away and keep to a proper distance but she didn't care at that moment. All that mattered was comforting the younger girl in front of her.

"I'm sorry I did this to you."

"You already apologized once your majesty."

"We're to be married, I think you can call me Emma now."

"It's not proper."

"To hell with properness," Emma muttered causing the other girl to gasp.

"Don't say such things majesty. They aren't…"

"Proper." The blonde princess cut in.

Regina let out a small breathy laugh as she finally turned in the other girl's arms. Emma had never been this close to her. She felt her heart rate accelerate as her mouth dried out. She was beautiful from afar but up close she was breathtaking. Soft brown eyes met her own and for just a moment it felt like the whole world stopped. Then she blinked and the princess of Springfall was pulling away. "We must keep to propriety. If we don't, they will question whether or not we have acted against it and done as we will before we are married. And the marriage will never go through because we'd both be worthless."

"You'd never be worthless." Emma denied vehemently.

The brunette shook her head, "To you but to everyone else I would be." Her eyes had softened during the exchange and the small light in her eyes that the blonde had admired was now becoming a burning blaze as she stared at her.

The blonde nodded, "We should go back inside, it's getting cold and I know you aren't used to this temperature."

"I'd best get used to it. After all, I'm to be winter's bride."

Emma offered her a small smile. "I hope sooner rather than later."

* * *

"You still gonna go through with this Snow?" Grumpy asked, folding his arms across his chest as the Queen sat in front of him at her vanity brushing her hair. It wasn't out of the ordinary for the two to talk late at night like this. Seeing Snow in her robe and little else wasn't really an issue for him since he viewed her much like his sister.

The Queen shrugged, "I have no choice, to pull out of the contract now would mean war and I told Emma already I cannot fight that on both fronts."

"Do you know anything about the snake you're getting in bed with?"

"I've heard the rumors, same as you. I know what Cora is and I also know what her pretty daughter is."

"And you'd subject your own flesh and blood to that?"

Snow remained quiet for a few moments, "I believe Regina has a kind a heart and I don't think she'll allow her mother to take control of her once she comes into herself."

"But how do we know that's gonna happen? For all we know she could just let that bitch do whatever she wants and she'll drive both your Kingdom and hers into the ground." Grumpy flopped down on the couch and pulled out a flask, taking a sip of the strong mead. He needed it to get the headache that was forming between his eyes to recede.

"I have faith in Emma."

"And what happens if an accident befalls her after she takes the throne? Then Mommy and Mommy's puppet does whatever she wants. You have to consider that it's an option Snow."

"I have," She snarled as she flipped around on him. He glared back at her, not at all upset about having the Queen suddenly in his space.

Her anger flared quickly and then settled back into the regal mask she'd grown for the world to see. "I am well acquainted with the ambitions of Cora. I knew what I was getting myself into when I agreed to go to King Henry about a marriage contract. My people are dying though and the Ogres keep coming. I don't have enough able bodied people to keep our Kingdom safe for very long. The wall doesn't hold them back like it used to. People are being crushed in their sleep and those that are left are starving. I have to do something. I'm their Queen and they look to me to make their decisions. Springfall is isolated but they have a strong trade with Agrabah and enough food to keep my Kingdom from starving. Though they will not agree to sending soldiers to our aid but they have agreed to send supplies and those are things we desperately need."

Grumpy frowned, "So the loss of one for the sake of hundreds yes that sounds just like you righteous monarchs." He stood up. "Don't expect to sit by and allow you to ruin Emma. She's your daughter Snow. You're meant to protect her; not offer her up on a silver platter like a lamb to the slaughter."

"I'm doing what I can to keep Emma alive." She snapped. "Or we may just find ourselves turned out in the cold before long."

"You're giving her control of a failing Kingdom and a child bride that doesn't even know her own two feet yet. Yeah, I can see you're really doing what's best for her."

"Don't tell me how to protect my daughter Grumpy."

"You made me her godfather when she was born. I take that responsibility seriously and since you won't protect her; I sure as hell will; even if it means having to sleep outside her bedroom door for the rest of my life."

Snow narrowed her eyes watching as the dwarf walked surprisingly steadily towards the door. "I'm doing what I think is best." She spoke softly.

"For you and everyone else; not for her. So who looks out for her if not you?" Grumpy frowned and pulled the door open. He didn't bother to slam it closed behind him. He knew Snow knew how angry he was with her for the decision she'd made. And now Emma was going to pay the price for it…again…


	8. Chapter 8

**Wonderstruck **

**Chapter 8 **

**Author's Notes: It's been far too long since I worked on this. I was unfortunately suffering from a bit of a block. It took me a while to work past it and I'm still not totally satisfied with the results but I digress. I hope to add this piece back to my regular rotation schedule. Sometimes Diary and Cerres are just a bit too dark to work on and this one is a nice toss up for me. It's going to get darker before it gets lighter however but I'm glad to have some sort of work done on it. I hope you enjoy it and please if you feel so inclined let me know whether you like it or not? Thank you! ~ Bella **

* * *

Emma slowly made her way along the footpath that led down towards the large memorial for her father. She hated the way it looked, finding it too pretentious and not at all like the Father she remembered. James was a simple man of simple tastes. A warrior, who was more content to eat in the taverns with his men than to share the finest meal with the nobles of the land, He never did take too kindly to the men and women that tried to get close to him for access to the power he wielded. In fact, he was rather well known for not attending court at all. Preferring instead to go riding and hunting with his young daughter and his closest friends, the soldiers whom he trained with.

She took a breath of the icy air, enjoying the feel of the burn in her lungs. Bodies weren't meant to endure the extreme drops in temperature that Wintersend held within its borders but she loved the cold nonetheless. So too did the lilies she held in her hand.

These were the strangest flowers to be found in the kingdom and yet they seemed to grow wild. They were called Ice Lilies by the common folk. And they did resemble the name quite well. They were beautiful white lilies whose petals were donned with the tiniest ice crystals. The stalk of the flower was clear and cold to the touch just like ice and the leaves were beautiful sparkling silver. The flowers weren't that rare in the Kingdom of Wintersend but they would not survive in warmer temperatures making them a rather precious commodity. They had been Emma's favorite flowers as a child. Every few weeks her father would present her with a bouquet of the flowers. She would keep them beside her bed in a large vase until they died from being indoors and her father would replace them.

With James gone, she picked the flowers herself and placed them in the same vase as though her Father was still giving them to her. She continued down the footpath, past the icy twists and turns and on towards her father's grave. The snow was piled up around the large statue, which she was thankful for. She truly did hate the damned thing. It wasn't even a good replica of her father let alone of the man he had been but her mother insisted that it be placed there as she'd stated so that everyone could pay homage to the fallen king.

She stepped past the damned statue and head towards the mausoleum. It was a much simpler fair and she was content with that. The white marble barely stood out amongst the snow, its small slanted roof was covered in thick icicles that hung down almost in perfect rows. The blonde girl smiled at the look of it as she moved towards the stairs. She didn't bother to mount them, instead stopping in front of them.

"Hello Father," She greeted as she lowered herself to one knee and set the flowers at the base of the mausoleum.

"I miss you so much Daddy." She said softly. "Every day feels longer than the last without you here."

"Things are…strained in the Kingdom." She continued, "Mother is doing her best to keep it from me but I know more than she likes to give me credit for."

Emma fell quiet for a few moments, trying to formulate her thoughts. "I'm engaged Dad. I think you'd like her. She's a sweet girl, a beautiful princess with quite a sharp tongue. Her name is Regina. She's the heir of Springfall. I know I once told you that I preferred women and Regina is everything I prefer in a woman. And I'm going to spend my life with her." She paused again before she continued.

"I'm terrified to be honest. I don't know how to be a wife…let alone a wife to someone like her. And being a leader…a Queen. The thought terrifies me almost as much as being married. I think that's why I've avoided it for so long and pulling out now will cause a war."

She looked down at the lilies. "I will come and visit you soon Father. I'm supposed to meet with Regina and her mother as well as my mother for tea. We're to discuss the announcement of our engagement."

* * *

"Of course I think it goes without saying that the girls should wear burgundy with traces of silver for their clothing choice. It will be a nice way to bind our kingdoms better." Cora offered, as she tapped her silver spoon against the fine bone china she held delicately in her hand.

Regina kept her eyes down as she listened to the conversation around her but didn't really seem intent to join in.

Emma frowned at her soon to be fiancée's pretty but resigned look. She swallowed feeling guilty yet again for putting the younger girl in this position. She really was just a child, Grumpy had told her as much repeatedly but she'd refused to see it until just now. She'd done this, she thought; she'd put that look on the other girl's face and for what? For the sake of her own happiness; her father had told her that if you truly cared for something, you'd let it go and if it returned to you then it was meant to be. Is that what she should do? Should she let Regina free?

"I think it would be best for Emma to wear white and silver and Princess Regina to wear gold and burgundy. The colors will compliment each other and for the wedding we can figure out a way to incorporate the colors more closely." Snow offered her own quiet council.

Emma took a breath as she reached out pulling a small cookie from the tray sitting on the low table in front of herself and the other woman in the room.

She nibbled it as her mother cut her eyes at her. This really wasn't about either Regina or Emma. This was about Cora and Snow making a point. Their children were marrying and they both wanted the political move to show for what it was.

Emma finished her cookie before she spoke slowly. "What if Regina wears silver and I wear red?"

Both Queens cut their eyes at the blonde girl, who held her ground though she felt her heart begin to beat against her ribcage like a sparrow trying to escape it's cage.

"It wouldn't be proper." Queen Cora offered first.

"It would send the wrong message Emma." Snow said a moment later.

"Of course, I'm sorry Mother, Queen Cora. I just thought perhaps it would help settle things a bit easier." She paused for a moment before she spoke. "Mother, Queen Cora may I please take Princess Regina down to the stables; with a chaperone of course? I'd like to show her the horses."

"Emma," Snow shot her a warning look.

"I'd like that," Regina finally spoke up. She shrunk back into her seat when her Mother shot her a withering look.

"I'll ask my godfather to accompany us. He won't allow for any impropriety." Emma offered with a bright smile.

"Emma," Snow said softly. "This is your engagement, don't you wish to know what you'll be wearing?"

"I'm sure whatever you pick out will be wonderful Mother," Emma waved off her mother's concerns before turning hopeful eyes towards Regina. The other girl refused to meet her gaze now, which caused her to frown.

"Regina," Queen Cora spoke pointedly to her daughter.

"Yes, your majesty?" Regina asked, almost able to hide the way her voice shook with fear.

"Go ahead and take a ride with Princess Emma if that's what you wish. I will see you tonight before dinner."

Regina blinked and nodded, "Yes, your highness."

Emma grinned, not questioning their good fortune as she rose to her feet and offered Regina her arm. She was beyond ready to be out the door.

"I'll have a guard send your godfather down to the to meet you both Emma," Snow called.

"Thank you Mother."

Emma waited until they were two hallways away before she spoke. "Thank the Gods we're out of there." She muttered. "I almost thought I was going to go insane if I had to listen to any more of that."

"Your majesty isn't very fond of sitting still is she?" Regina asked as they slowly made their way through the hallways.

"No, no I'm not. I never have been."

"I can see that, your grace." Regina offered as they continued down the spiraling staircase and out into the snowy courtyard.

"There you kids are, I thought I was gonna freeze before you two got down here," Grumpy offered gruffly as he stood to his full height, which wasn't a whole lot.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Stop being overdramatic. It's not that cold out."

"You got a lot of room to talk kid. I ought to tell your bride to be some horror stories about you so she know what she's getting herself into."

"You wouldn't dare you little…"

"Language brat. You don't want your bride to think you're a heathen do you?"

Regina eyed the smaller man but didn't say a word. She figured he must be a dwarf. Her mother had told her they were all pigs with little manners. They were more interested in getting drunk than anything. She did smell alcohol clinging to the dwarf's clothes but he and her soon to be fiancée seemed rather close so she would keep her mouth closed. Her mother had told her that's what she should always do. She was made for nothing more than the pleasure of her spouse…whatever that meant and she'd learned long ago that it was best to stay quiet if it would cause ire from those around her.

Emma rolled her eyes before she turned to look at Regina. A small, true smile lit up her face. "I thought you'd like to see the horses. They're different from the ones you arrived with I do believe."

"I'm sure I'll enjoy seeing them your highness."

"Regina, we're to be married. You can call me by my name."

"It's not proper." Regina repeated the words softly. "Until we are engaged, I will not address you by your name your grace."

Emma sighed, before she brightened. "So you'll call me by my name eventually then?"

"Eventually your grace but not now."

* * *

"You may not get everything you wish my Queen," Henry's soothing voice carried across the space as he lifted his hands in a placating gesture towards the angered woman.

Cora slammed the large porcelain vase into the wall of their sitting room. She continued to seethe where she sat on the overstuffed chair much like she did her throne in Springfall.

"This is ridiculous. The Winter Queen has little to no power over these negotiations and yet you continue to appease her. I want access to those diamond mines. They have the necessary tools to grind the diamonds into fairy dust. It won't matter much if I can get the diamonds. If I cannot grind the diamonds then there is no point."

"Sometimes we have to make sacrifices."

"Sacrifices? What do you know of sacrifices you pathetic fool! You, who were born with the silver spoon in his mouth. You, the spineless half wit that King Xavier was too ashamed of to give a proper title to? I'm the reason we are King and Queen of Springfall. I'm the reason that ungrateful little whelp you forced into my belly even has a title."

"Cora, please." Henry pleaded.

"Enough. You will tell that little flake of snow that this engagement won't go through if she doesn't give me access to the diamond mines."

"My Queen, to pull out of the negotiations now would mean war."

"And we will win it. We're not fighting a war on both fronts."

"I think Princess Emma…"

"Don't speak to me about that little wretch. If she hadn't been panting after our daughter like a bitch in heat, we wouldn't be in this situation. As is, I'm making do with the screw ups you've put in place."

"I'm sorry my Queen. I thought it would please you more to have access to Dwarfian steel and the diamonds then the fish that Prince Charles would provide us."

"Gar have their own uses. Their scales are quite powerful." Cora pointed out, "Which you would understand if you bothered to do anything other than encourage our daughter to act masculine and muck out the stables with the stable hands."

"I'm sorry that I'm not a better influence on our daughter," He dipped his head towards his wife.

"You should be. I have to work twice as hard to make sure Regina understands that she is a princess, not a prince. It doesn't seem to be something that some people value in their children."

Henry nodded, "Yes, I've noticed."

"Get out of my sight. You're just as spineless as always."

"Yes, my Queen."

* * *

**Gar is a type of fish that can only be found in Summerslanding. It's quite large and it's scales have magical properties. They are also hard as stone and can be used to make armor if the person constructing the armor is skilled enough to know how to use it.**


End file.
